1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an input/output (I/O) apparatus including a small display apparatus that is connectable to a portable notebook PC (personal computer), the portable input/output apparatus being capable of utilizing functions and data of the notebook PC by means of a touch screen and/or voice, etc. even when the notebook PC is closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional notebook PC is equipped with a suspension function for electricity saving purposes and is readily operable for work without a trouble of switching on each time.
However, a notebook PC cannot be used under such a condition that its display apparatus such as liquid crystal display is closed when there is no other means of display available for users.
Due to aforementioned reasons, even when a user had a notebook PC with him/her a work place is needed to open the display apparatus of the notebook PC, and therefore the notebook PC is not operable when the user is driving a car, or in a crowded train, or the bag that contains the notebook PC is on a baggage rack.
Thanks to technical innovations in recent years, the notebook PC has acquired the same level of functions as a desk top, having CD-ROM and DVD, etc. built-in and being connectable with a portable phone and GPS.
There already is available such a notebook PC that enables listening to music from CD-ROM even when the display apparatus is closed and the switch is off, however, there is none that allows users to utilize functions of the entire system of the notebook PC (including the use of such additional functions of telephone, pager, and GPS etc. connected to PC).
On the other hand, conventional portable information apparatus such as PDA has been basically designed to be used independently in such a manner as to carry a necessary function of a desktop PC or a notebook PC temporarily, and/or to be connected with an information source PC via serial communication and other method when necessary to exchange necessary functions and data and used in linkage with the information source PC. Thus the function of the portable information apparatus is mainly for PIM (personal information management) and is very limited.
Being small and driven by batteries for long hours, it is difficult for the portable information apparatus to possess such additional functions as processing function of recognizing handwritten characters and voice for which CPU power is needed, telephone, pager, GPS, and a bulk storage, and it is not a proper style for providing the necessary information environment in an ideal way.
A problem that subject invention is aiming to resolve is to provide an information apparatus to enable the utilization of data in a notebook PC and/or use of its function even under such circumstances that the display apparatus of the notebook PC cannot be opened or the notebook PC is placed in a bag.
Another problem that subject invention is aiming to resolve is to provide an input/output apparatus that enables the control of functions and data including control of power supply of the mainframe apparatus, and use of the notebook PC under a condition that the display apparatus of the mainframe is closed.
Another problem that subject invention is aiming to resolve is to provide an information apparatus that enables the use of high-grade PC functions even under such conditions that the mainframe is placed somewhere nearby, e.g., the assistant driver""s seat, or in a bag placed on a baggage rack, as if the user has a subset of the mainframe at hand, by making the input/output apparatus detachable and portable as a separate apparatus.
The subject invention is an input/output apparatus including a small-sized display apparatus attached on the surface or side of the notebook PC, the display apparatus being operable even when the mainframe being switched off and the input/output apparatus being housed inside of the notebook PC, and the input/output apparatus operable as an independent unit.